Happy Birthday HieiNeko!
by KinseyEldridge
Summary: The website with the anime characters as cats had a contest for fanfictions and I entered this one. It is about Hiei as a neko and it is his bday, there are other anime cats that join the party. Sweet and Fluffy galore! Come wish Hiei a happy bday!


This is O fanfic I wrote for the anime kitty adoption center, it's O short story for me Hiei

A door opened with a loud creek and a little kitty covered in mud came through the door tracking mud all throughout the house.

The little kitty then climbed up the bed covers which were hanging on the floor, tearing them as he went up. Once he was there, the little kitty pounced on Fear while she was sleeping.

Fear jumped up and screamed because the little kitty clawed her face to wake her.

"OW! Hiei kitty, why'd you do that?!"

Hiei kitty just stared at her with an innocent looking face and meowed, knowing she had a weak spot for him.

Fear sighed, not being able to get or stay mad at Hiei kitty for long. And besides, she couldn't be mad at him today, for it was Hiei kitty's birthday! But her excitement for the day left her in a flash when she saw that Hiei was covered in mud and had tracked it all over the house. She then let out a big sigh.

"Meow." Hiei kitty smirked, as much as a cat could anyway, and curled up beside the tired girl, who had also cleaned him up last night after he ran through the rose bushes trying to catch a mouse, which he caught this morning in a mud puddle outside.

"Sigh, what am I going to do with you Hiei." Fear said while looking down at the proud kitten that had smeared mud all over her lap to get it off his face.

*Nice, well I better get this cleaned up, and him...* She thought, afraid of him clawing her arm off.

Hiei just purred in his sleep listening to his loving owner's thoughts.

After an hour or two of trying to get Hiei cleaned up and the rest of the house, it was time to go out and get Hiei a present and cat food cake.

Fear left the house and she got a 'kitty' sitter to watch after the kittens, making sure none of them go wild while she was gone.

The kittens watched as their loving owner left and once she was out of the driveway, they all scattered, making the kitty sitter run throughout the house trying to catch them. But to no avail, the kittens were much too fast for him.

"Get back here kitties!!!!!!!!" Yelled the kitty sitter, running around the house, almost catching Excel. "PLEASE?!"

Kurama sighed along with the other level headed kitties at the chaos the others are causing.

AT THE MARKET

"Hmmm, now what toy would Hiei like..." Fear thought aloud, looking through the various cat toys claiming to be the best. Nevertheless, they were not good enough for her favorite little kitty. She then spotted what might be the perfect toy for Hiei.

Now it was time to pick up the special cake she ordered for him.

AT THE HOUSE

The kitty sitter sat tired after all the chasing he had to do to get the kittens back in the play pin.

"HISSSSSSSS" Hiei escaped the play pin and bit the kitty sitters leg HARD and started to maul it.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" screamed the man in pain, hopping on one foot with Hiei on the other still bitting him.

"What's going on here?!" shouted Fear as she watched the horrifying scene in front of her.

"Meow!" Hiei kitty ran over to her and rubbed her leg with his head innocently, and purred, happy that his owner was back and he didn't have to deal with that fool anymore. Fear picked Hiei while the other kittens ran to her and did the same as Hiei.

"Oh Eric, can you get this stuff for me please?" she asked, almost dropping the bags in her hands.

"Sure," he said, grabbing the bags with Hiei almost bitting his finger.

After getting everyone calmed down and were in their seats to calibrate Hiei's birthday, it was time to cut the cake.

"Ok, here you go Hiei!" Fear said, giving Hiei the first slice of the birthday cake, which he got all over himself and the table. "Sigh, you're lucky it's your birthday Hiei," she said looking down at the messy kitty making everyone else do the same.

"Now it's time to open the presents!" Fear said, reaching for the gift she got Hiei, only to notice that it had already been ripped open by another kitty. Yusuke... *sigh* Hiei then jumped on the box wondering what it read.

"Oh well, here you go Hiei." Fear took the toy out of the box. It was a remote controlled mouse. She put the batteries in it and set the mouse down, making it go all around the floor seeing Hiei chase it around, while the other kitties looked for a second, and then started trying to catch it as well.

~LATER THAT NIGHT~

All of the kittens were worn out and were sleeping on Fear's bed, except for Hiei, because he was sitting on the table while she cleaned off the mess that Inuyasha made, running into the cake while trying to catch the fake mouse.

Fear looked over, seeing Hiei lick off the plate that had his piece off cake on it. She smiled, for it was all worthwhile seeing her little Hiei happy and safe.

Hiei looked up, licking his lips and walked over to her rubbing her hand with his hand. He was happy that we was loved and being cared for. Fear picked Hiei up in her arms walking into her bedroom and then lay down with him and the other kittens going to sleep.

2008- If you guys didn't know, there's a website that had adoptable anime characters as kittens, I wrote this story for it. I also wrote this years ago along with just about everything I've


End file.
